Super Saiy-Ahh
by JasonMorningstar
Summary: Tired of Vegeta's pig-headedness, Bulma plots revenge
1. Chapter 1

Waking up to the house shaking and the sound of an angry screaming man was something that Bulma Briefs had grown accustomed to since Vegeta moved in. Things hadn't changed much, even now that they had two children. If it wasn't him and Trunks blowing things up training, it was Vegeta alone.

Every Kami-blessed day promptly at 6:30 A.M..

She got out of bed and put her robe on. She walked down the hallway to their high tech gymnasium, which had just been reconstructed from Vegeta's last poutty training session.

She stood in the doorway watching her 163cm musclebound prince firing ki blasts at the expensive worker drones she had designed and built after three long years of work. Storming over to the control panel to shut everything down, she noticed that her robe had slipped, but she didn't care. She was just so angry at him at that moment.

He snapped his head at her angrily. "Damn you woman! How many times do I have to tell you not to..."

"Can it pint size! Those drones costs three million zenni each! Plus, the kids are still in bed! Don't you ever consider anyone else?" As she fussed at him, she got right in his face with her hands on her hips. She could see him seething in anger as his princely pride battled his familial sense.

"The sun's rising , shouldn't they be up already, clamoring for their bowlfuls of sugary grains?" He grabbed a towel off the rack, on what was left of the wall on the far side.

"Damn it Vegeta! Don't you understand that I have to work to make the money to replace everything you destroy?!"

Money was no object to Vegeta. He had a hard time still grasping the ways of Earthlings and their hierarchy that placed non-warriors, like his wife, above all others.

 _At least Kakarot's wife is the has won the title of world's mightiest woman... This woman just tinkers with machines._

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME VEGETA!"

He noticed some of her servants that were scrambling around outside to do repairs stopping to stare and murmur. His anger was reaching it's boiling point as he was being berated and emasculated in front of these pathetic humans. He was beyond frustrated at this point.

"Enough!" He let out a mighty bellow and transformed into his super Saiyan form. The mindless workers were scared even more stupid then they already were, but his wife was hardly phased.

"Oh you think you're so tough with your glowing golden hair, but you're not!"

She stormed off leaving Vegeta behind and went into her workroom. She grabbed her tool box and a few schematics, then stomped back to the gym. Her husband was just putting his shirt back on when she tossed the the box at him.

"I want you to fix everything," she said dropping the plans on the floor and walking away again.

He stared at her in disbelief, but began to do as he was told. They might not had been as powerful as Saiyan women, but these Earth women were just as fierce and formidable.

The kids were up, but thankfully her mother and father had taken care of them for her. She kissed them each on the forehead and headed back to her bedroom. She stepped into her walk-in closet and dug for something to wear. As she searched, a box from the top shelf had fallen on her head. Out of curiosity she opened it. A smile spread across her face as a plan to get back at Vegeta formed.

Vegeta was halfway through repairing his one hundredth drone when he noticed that it was eerily quiet. He searched the premises but there was no one to be found. Not Trunks, not Bula, Dr. Briefs, not even one of the multitude of Capsule Corp employees.

The only person he could still sense was his wife. She would definitely berate him more if he didn't finish with his task, but this was beginning to bore him. He left the broken machines and went to go take a shower in the private bath. On his way he passed by his and Bulma's bedroom. He heard what sounded like hammering, but brushed it off as his wife working on one of her pet projects. He stripped of his clothing upon entering the bathroom, then stepped into the shower. He turned the hot water on, feeling the blistering heat wash over his skin.

Through the steam he didn't notice the tiny remote control robot sneaking into the bathroom and into the shower with him. Bulma deftly and expertly maneuvered the minuscule droid to evade even Vegeta's heightened Saiyan senses. She wasn't entirely sure if her plan was going to work, and didn't have a backup plan if it didn't. Her robot climbed the wall of the shower and up to the ceiling. She had only one shot and waited for him to be done washing his hair. She dropped it down onto his scalp and navigated the jungle that was his hair until she found his neck. She hit the button on her remote to deliver the payload of enough tranquilizer to drop an elephant. As expected, Vegeta slapped his neck, crushing the insect size robot, and began to succumb to the effects. He stepped out of the shower and stumbled to the bathroom door.

"B-Bulma..." was all he managed to get out before he hit the ground.

Vegeta woke up sometime later in a dark room, bound in chains with his hindquarters in the air and some sort of device in his mouth, and his face on the floor. He attempted to break free, but his limbs felt heavier than when he trained at two-hundred times Earth's gravity. He tried to remember what had happened, but his mind was foggy. He heard the clicking of shoes on the floor, but couldn't move his head to look around.

"Well, well, look at Mr. Tough guy now," teased Bulma from somewhere off to the right of him.

He attempted to respond, but the device in his mouth prevented him from speaking. Animalistic grunts was all he could manage. The floor beneath him rose up and rotated so that now he was able to look at his wife.

She was clad from head to toe in red leather, with knee high high heeled boots, corset and skirt. If it were any other predicament, Vegeta would be hard pressed to keep his hand off of her, dressed like that.

"You know something Vegeta? I can deal with you being gone a lot training and saving the world and all, but what I can't stand is that when you're here you're such an ass." As she spoke she knelt down in front of him and stuck her finger through the hoop gag in his mouth. The effects of the tranquilizer wouldn't last long with his Saiyan physiology, so she had to be quick. She stood up and watched him try in vain to break free, drool running down his chin, his muscles bulging.

As she stared, she realized she was getting aroused. What she had planned as an act of vengeance and humiliation was turning her on. Seeing the proud prince trussed up like a pig was an exotic sight. Whenever she and Vegeta were intimate, he always assumed the dominate role, but now she was in control.

She had just planned on leaving him like after taking a few embarrassing photos, but now she found herself touching him absentmindedly. She ran her hand down his back, grabbing his firm butt. She admittedly might have dug her nails in a little too hard, as she heard him make a sound of anguish. She pushed the envelope a little further by sliding her hand down between his legs and caressing his testicles. She heard him moan, then leaned over his body and nibbled his ear.

He closed his eyes in ecstasy as she licked his earlobe, but that was soon turned to pain as she squeezed his testicles as hard as she could. He felt himself get light headed from the pain and almost passed out again.

Bulma was enjoying this little amount of power she had over him. The fire in her loins was burning hotter than ever before. Her hormones and her logical brain were fighting over the next thing she wanted to do. The hormones won.

Stepping back in front of Vegeta, she removed her skirt and panties, then unbuckled his gag.

"Woman, what the Hell do you think..."

She shut him up by grabbing him by the hair and thrusting her dripping sex into his face. As he thrashed to get free, she ground her clit on him. Even the vibration from him trying to protest this violation was exciting to her.

"Oh-oh yes! Eat my pussy you magnificent bastard!"

She began bucking like a mad woman on his face, her pleasure reaching it's paramount. With both hands and her full body weight, she thrust one last time and gushed a torrent of fluids as she climaxed.

She couldn't believe how great that had felt. Vegeta was as bestial in the bed as he was on the battlefield, but this was different. This was here letting out her own beast. She took a half step back and lifted her husbands head to meat her gaze. She saw he was confused, but the amount of her fluids on his face was more appealing to her. She licked the side of his face, plunging her tongue in his mouth as she grazed it. She moaned as he began to reciprocate the kiss. She had another idea, and was hoping things were hot enough for Vegeta to be willing.

She let go of his head, and walked back behind him. Spitting in her hand, she grabbed his throbbing 25cm cock and roughly began massaging it.

"That's too... ouch! Damn it woman!"

She slapped his testicles as hard as she could. "Shut up, you know you like it. Your 'little prince' is just begging for release."

She decided to up the ante as she began suckling his testes. When her nose brushed his puckered ass hole, a devilish thought crossed her mind. She completely stopped what she was doing.

"The drugs should be wearing off shortly, but I want you to stay put where you are. I've got a surprise for you."

Vegeta did as he was told. He didn't know what was going on, but it was interesting to him. He was the prince of all Saiyans, yet here he was being controlled by a mere Earth woman, and it was exciting. Her writhing in pleasure beneath him was one thing, but this was new. Her passions were higher than ever before.

He licked his lips, her taste still lingering. He almost climaxed himself tasting and reminiscing. He heard her coming back, and put on his game face. He couldn't let her know he was enjoying this. It might lessen the fun, or dampen her passions.

She had her hands behind her back when she finally stepped back into view.

"Free me this instant you wretched woman! I demand to be released from these bonds at once!"

"Blah, blah, blah. You're a pompous windbag you know that, right? Now shut that pretty mouth of yours, or I won't be nice about this."

She walked back behind him and slipped on the hastily crafted harness. Before she completely pulled it up, she slid in her favorite twenty-four inch dildo. She had only used it whenever Vegeta was away for a length of time, never in his presence, now she was going to use it on him.

She crouched down and began to suck on his sac again, but this time she began to slowly move up. She spread is muscular butt cheeks apart and flicked her tongue on his puckered star. She felt him jump, then flicked his balls with her finger, a reminder of who was in control. She began to work her tongue into his rectum, him tensing at the strange invasion. After getting a good bit in, she started in heavy, ravaging his ass with her tongue. She coupled this action with a gentle handjob this time around. His body betrayed him as he let out a moan of delight.

She felt his cock swell in her hand, signaling his impending orgasm, so again she stopped. His breathing was ragged and she could hear the frustration in his breath. Standing back up, she adjusted the straps on her harness to assure there would be no slipping. She readjusted biting her lip as she put more of one end deeper into her. She debated on which way to do this, but he did behave himself, so she opted to be nice about it... To a point.

"Take a deep breath for me, and relax," she whispered as she leaned over him.

He did as he was told. It took him a moment to relax, the chains keeping some muscles tight.

There was no warning, she just thrust deep into him. He let out a bellow of pain and tried to get away, but she reached down and squeezed his testicles again. When the remaining ten inches were fully embedded in him, she didn't hold back. Digging her nails into his buttocks, she thrust into him with reckless abandon. At some point she noticed his wincing and groans became moans.

She slapped his ass hard. "Who's your Queen? Huh? Who's your Queen bitch-boy?!"

"You are!"

Vegeta didn't know what to think, what to feel. His rectum was on fire, yet he wanted this pain to prolong. He wanted to keep feeling her body thrash against his, to feel the moisture from her loins against his buttocks. This was strange to him. This pain was more satisfying than the toughest battle. It was more gratifying than pushing himself beyond his limits. Dare he say, it was even more rewarding than the prospect of "one upping" Kakarot.

"I'm going to cum!" She thrust even harder and faster into him, and she noticed that he was even thrusting back to match her. He was enjoying this!

That was enough to send her over the edge. She buried the false phallus deep in him as she reached orgasm. He let out a mighty roar as he shot wad after wad of cum on the platform.

She quickly unchained him, letting the chains fall to the floor. She grabbed him by the hair once more, this time standing him up and leading him to his ejaculate mess.

"Lick it up bitch! Lick up every last drop!"

Once again, the fallen prince did as he was told, and he was rewarded with a deep passionate kiss. As they kissed, Bulma removed her makeshift strapon with one hand then pumped her husband's flaccid member until it was hard with the other. Now it was her turn to bend over the platform. He took the queue and slid into her velvety warmth. Reaching around to fondle her breasts, he pumped slowly and deep. It didn't take her long to cum again, but this time she reached back and pushed him off before he could get his. Gathering up the evidence, she smiled teasingly at him.

"Give me a twenty second head start... Then come find me" She turned around wiggling her ass seductively at him, then took off running.

Vegeta smiled to himself. He didn't know what was in store, but he knew the punishment would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta wasted no time in his pursuit of Bulma. He dashed down the hall to their bedroom to find her sitting on the bed with her tools. He leaped to pounce her, but was stopped by a whirring drill in his face.

"Give me just a minute, and we can get back to playing," she said without looking at him.

He begrudgingly sat at the foot of the bed, fighting the urge to hold her down and have his way with her. He looked at the array of gadgets she had on the bed. Among the wires and tools he saw a couple of short but thick metal rods and a metallic tube. She made quick work of attaching wires to the objects, and attaching the wires to a large battery.

She looked at her work, but wasn't quite yet impressed.

"Get dressed and go out for two hours."

Vegeta was confused. "What? What do you want me to do for two hours?"

The look Bulma shot him told him to ask no more questions. Dejected, he got up and did as he was told. He was frustrated that his passions would go ignored. He figured he just have to wander the city to kill the time. He looked back at Bulma before he left, wondering what she was working on.

After Vegeta left Bulma grabbed her newly fashioned device to her workshop. Her folks weren't going to be gone with the kids much longer, but the workers would be gone for another two days. She turned on the grinder and began to work on smoothing out the rough edges of her gadgets. When she was done with the first rod, she marveled at her handiwork. Hooking it up to the battery she checked the current. She got a nasty shock and quickly detached the device. It wouldn't take her long to rig up a control to raise and lower the voltage, so she set to work on that.

Vegeta wandered the streets of Central City quasi-disgusted with the banality of earthling society, and angry that his enjoyment was cut short. He was on the brink of exploding inside of Bulma, when she pushed him away. He was longing to drive his rigid member as deep as he could into her.

He suddenly became aware of a woman trying to get his attention.

"Hey there big boy, looking for some action?"

The woman wore a short skirt with a shirt that left her belly exposed, and boots that came up to her thighs. Vegeta wondered what kind of action this woman could possibly be meaning in a garb such as that.

"Tell me woman, what are you getting at?"

"A few zenni, and I'm yours for an hour or two."

"We have plenty enough servants. Now what action do you speak of?"

The woman sauntered towards him smiling. She ran her hand up his arm and onto his shoulder. He quickly grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"You dare touch me?! Are you daft woman?!"

He could tell he hurt the woman and released her hand. He turned and walked away as she hollered obscenities at him. Earthlings and their frailties annoyed him, except for Bulma that is. She was the only Earth woman to even hold his interest. These pathetic worms and their false pheromones and ridiculously painted faces and colored hair. Lest one forget their complete lack of honor. But Bulma...

He was lost in thought thinking about his wife. Her irritating shriek, her stubborn attitude, her ridiculous kindness.

Maybe it was the kindness that drew him to her. Saiyans were bred to be warriors from birth, sorted by power levels and set in castes. He never knew kindness until he met her.

He felt a slight pressure on his left side, looking to see that a delivery truck had hit him. There were people gathering and gawking at him like he was some sort of creature at a zoo. Irritated, he flew away, heading back home.

Bulma had finished her device and set up the bedroom for her activities. It was done in time too as her parents had returned with the kids and dinner. As she got them settled in, she heard Vegeta return. He came in upset, either from the kids being back and spoiling his chances of release, or from something that happened while he was out, she didn't know.

Dinner went as it normally does, Trunks saying something to set Vegeta off, him responding by getting angry and going Super Saiyan at the table, ending in Bulma and her mother doing the dishes.

"So, how's things with Vegeta?" her mother asked, passing her a dish to dry

"As usual mother," she responded, knowing where this line of questioning would end. She dried the plate and put it away.

"So tell me..."

"I AM NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT MY SEX LIFE MOTHER!"

It was the same as every other day. At least the night would be different. She had planned for Trunks to spend the night with Goten, and her parents to take Bula. Tonight Vegeta was hers.

After all was said and done, Vegeta was ready to settle down for the night. While Bulma was in the bathroom with her nightly face cream ritual, he undressed and got into bed. No sooner had he laid down on his pillows was he being restrained by mechanical tendrils that came out from under the bed. He attempted to free himself and was treated to a few thousand volts of electricity. He was caught in another one of his wife's crazy contraptions. He was almost afraid of what she had planned, but was already becoming erect at the thought of the possibilities.

The lights in the room dimmed automatically and the curtains drew themselves shut. Bulma's alluring figure sultrily entered into view. She was dressed in a black see-through negligee that accentuated her curvaceous body. He strained his neck to see her sensuously walk towards him, another robotic tendril wrapped itself around his head holding it down. He felt a tug at the waistband of his shorts and heard the sound of scissors cutting fabric. He once again tried to free himself when he felt something icy cold engulf his straining sex. This time the shock wasn't just isolated to his limbs, but also his genitalia were subjected to the electric abuse. The pain was so intense he saw stars and almost lost consciousness. His wife crawled up his body and smiled wickedly at him.

"Do you like your surprise baby?"

He panted, still reeling from the affects of the electrocution of his male appendage.

She dug her nails into him, scratching from his chest down to his stomach. She leaned in biting his nipple with all her might, causing his cock to twitch. This time the shock was mild, bearable even, but still a surprise. She raised up, lifting the hem of her lingerie so he could see her new and improved "penis". It was obviously a construct coated in synthetic skin, but it pulsed and twitched like the real deal.

"I had a little time to spare after setting this up, and used some leftover parts for this." She stroked it, teasingly tracing it on his lips. Earlier that morning was the first time Vegeta had performed oral sex on her, and she had never been subjected to his impressive hardware gliding down her throat. What was always a one-sided affair during her time with Yamcha, was now going to be something she took full advantage of with Vegeta. She had always wanted to serve up Yamcha some of his own medicine, but it had never really meant much to her. He had never meant much to her.

"Open up big boy, and say ahhh," she demanded trying to push her mechanical cock into his mouth.

Her new fake appendage had receptors that triggered small and pleasurable jolts of electricity to her parts. Her clit was tingling as she rubbed her robotic dick on his lips.

Vegeta had no idea what this woman was planning to do with that monstrous thing. He looked at her confusingly. First her grinding her lady parts on his face, now this.

"Just suck on it you dumb ass!" She must have sounded like a frustrated man at that point. "I don't give a fuck if Saiyan pride won't let you give a blowjob or..."

"What's a blowjob?"

She was almost astonished. She knew from experience that Saiyan sex was typically a quick heated roll in the hay, but she never fathomed that his culture never saw sex as a fun thing. There were many things when their relationship was new that she had to introduce him to, but she always just assumed that oral sex was an intergalactic phenomenon.

"Suck gently and lick with your tongue."

He cautiously opened his mouth and did as he was instructed. He imagined he was a newborn suckling on a really large nipple. His efforts must have been fruitful as Bumla began bucking her hips, cramming more of the synthetic in his mouth and inevitably his throat.

Bulma's invention was working wonders. The stimulation on her end was driving her wild, that she almost lost control of herself. It was when Vegeta began struggling to breath and tensed up and convulsed that she remembered to turn the electricity down. She stopped just long enough to reach under the bed and turn the dial, then went back to defiling her husbands sexy mouth.

She knew now why men loved this. She tapped the secret deactivation button on the tendril that pinned his head down, and grabbed him by the hair. There was something about having this much power over him that made her want more. She began to thrust deeper and faster, as he fought for air around her thick cock. She saw drool running down his chin and that was all it took. She rammed her full length into his mouth letting out a cry of passion that rivaled no other. It was now her turn to convulse. She slid out of his mouth and laid down on his chest, panting.

"Was that good?" Vegeta managed to squeak out between coughs.

She had almost forgotten that he was oblivious to how a blowjob felt. Kissing him all the way down and removing his sheath, she showed him exactly how it felt. She drew circles around the head of his penis before engulfing the full mass of his member. She was a tad out of practice, but it was like riding a bicycle for her. She soon heard him moaning in pleasure and he began leaking precum. The tangy taste brought back not-so-fond memories of Yamcha's constant whining and begging for oral. She chased those memories out of her head and focused on the moment. She bobbed her head up and down, and in a few short moments, was rewarded with a copious amount of cum filling her mouth. She swallowed the load and crawled back up his body and kissed him deeply.

"That was amazing," he said, his breathing ragged.

She climbed off of him and out of the bed. She knelt down to get the control panel for her device. With a few button presses and a flip of a switch, Vegeta has now bound a few inches above the bed in a sitting position. She produced a bottle of lubricant from her nightstand and applied a generous amount to her mechanized dick. She grabbed the controls and snaked her way under him, lining up with his tight ass hole. She pushed another button and his body descended, and she pierced his bowels as he howled in pain.

She was on the verge of climaxing just from the entry, so to savor the moment she waited for a bit, allowing him to adjust to the size of the object invading him. She could feel his rectal and sphincter muscles massaging her artificial cock, almost beckoning her to thrust deeper. She sat up and reached around him, grabbing his erection and pumped her clenched fist to match her thrusts. It was then she had another idea.

"Do you like this you little fuck-toy?" she whispered in his ear.

His only response was a panting nod.

She shut off the device, the tendrils retracting back under the bed.

"Fuck it you slut! Fuck my cock!"

He imitated the actions he had her perform hundreds of times in the position she called "reverse cowgirl". He bounced up and down on her throbbing dick, each time it sending shivers up his spine. He tried to gyrate his hips like she did, prompting her to lean back and drive her artificial genitals deeper in him. Her moans became more vociferous until she was screaming in ecstasy. His orgasm was closing in as well, but she gripped his leaking cock tightly.

"Don't you dare! I want to hear you beg for it bitch! Beg me to let you cum!"  
 _Beg? This woman has gone daft!_ He bet himself that he could outlast her.

He bounced faster and with more force, causing her to shriek in delight as she dug her nails into his hips. She could feel his cock straining for release.

"Beg me bitch!"

He defiantly shook his head and tried to hold back.

"Beg me to let you cum!" She pumped her fist harder.

His will was fading. "P-please," he mumbled.

"What was that, slut?"

"Please let me cum."

"I'm sorry, I'm a little hard of hearing. Can you repeat that a little louder?" She had taken back over, fucking his tight ass with all her might.

"PLEASE LET ME CUM!"

She loosened her grip on his cock, milking it as his hot load ran down her hand. She held her arm in the air watching as cum ran down her arm. She slowly pushed him off of her and held out her seed covered arm to him.

"Clean me up, NOW!" she commanded.

He licked her arm clean and like an obedient puppy, awaited her next order.

"Good, now clean this up too," she cooed pointing to her robotic phallus.

He took her member into his mouth and mimicked her actions from earlier. It didn't take long for her to grasp his head and dump her imaginary load down his throat.

The dynamic of their relationship had drastically changed, and in both of their opinions, for the better. They cuddled up and went to sleep. When his alarm went off in the morning, he woke up to Bulma's glorious vagina hovering above his face. He took his queue and buried his face between her legs. She tasted different this time around.

"I got up early to use the bathroom, heard your alarm go off and thought; 'Why don't I have my little slave clean me instead.'"

He was her slave, and that didn't bother him at all.

Three weeks had passed and the Briefs family found themselves at Goku and Chi-chi's mountain home for Goten's birthday party. Everyone was having a blast, except for the two perpetual wallflowers Vegeta and Piccolo. Gohan managed to get Piccolo to join the festivities, and Goku took it upon himself to try to get Vegeta into it.

"God damn it, go away Kakarot!"

"C'mon buddy! There's tons of food and... Oh hey Bulma! Can you convince Mr. Grumpy pants to come have some fun?"

"I've got this, Goku. You go have fun with the birthday boy!"

Goku turned and walked away. He looked back briefly, then turned back when he heard Chi-chi call for him. He could have sworn that he saw Vegeta lick Bulma's high heeled boot, but that couldn't have been what he saw. He turned back to see Bulma and Vegeta walking to join the rest of the party, and he shrugged off what he thought he saw.


End file.
